Yulian Provoke
Yulian Provoke, also known as "Young Glow" is the main protagonist of the manhwa Red Storm. He is the eldest son of the Glow of Pareia, Baguna Provoke, disciple of Noya, and leader of the Red Storm military division. After his father's death, Yulian has been named the new Glow of his tribe. Appearance Before Timeskip Yulian is seen with black hair and two short ponytails. He has bandages around his arms and wields a Great Sword. After Timeskip His black hair is kept short, save for two long ponytails that go past his waist. He still wields his Great Sword. Personality Yulian has an outgoing personality and is very driven. He is usually warm and merciful, but he can be cold-hearted at times. Yulian is somewhat simple in his ideals, valuing strength and honor above all else, and preferring simple paths and effort to strategy and complex plans. This makes him reliable and trustworthy, but also slow, hot headed, and brash at times. Background The first son and succesor to Pareia's Glow, Yulian has been raised to lead since a young age. Since he was a child Yulian has vengeance for the death of his mother by the hands of Venersis - though the precise circumstances are unknown. It was his original goal for getting stronger and part of the reason that Noya trained him. Witnessing his father's strained negotiations with the continental kingdoms also led a young Yulian to develop a military faction strong enough to unite the entire Red Desert - this dream would later manifest as Red Storm. Story Training Arc A young Yulian went to travel the desert and met Noya and gave him some water to drink, Yulian then tells Noya to follow him to his tribe. After teaching Noya the language and culture of the Desert, Yulian requests that the powerful stranger train him to be a warrior. Noya mercilessly trains Yulian to perfectly control his body, use a massive great sword with one hand, and the Heavenly Demon Arts to control his chi and utilize any weapon in a fight. After his initial training, Noya sends Yulian on a three year journey through the desert to the Monster Field where he keeps an eye on the boy as he learns by fighting magical beasts. On his journey Yulian meets and bonds with a sacred fox, a young Shubeon from his tribe, and saves Grace Rivolde in the Monster Field. Three years later, Yulian has mastered fighting the Magical Beasts of the Field and makes to return home. After the timeskip, Yulian tells his father that he will participate in the Warrior Ceremony. He travels with Noya to the Land of Heroes to partake in the ceremony. Warrior Ceremony In order to become a fully fledged Warrior of his tribe and complete the Journey of Life and Death, Yulian aims to complete the Warrior Ceremony. During the Trials he reunites with Shubeon and joins with Haisha, Trekol, Thrint, and Pere of the Pareia tribe. Yulian meets many strong challengers from other tribes and the continental nations during the trials. Despite infighting among the Shire Tribe, the unwelcome participation of continental warriors, and the mysterious interference of Ranoia, Yulian proves himself a strong leader and the strongest competitor, being the only one to survive the final trial without fleeing - albeit ultimately only with the help of his master. Red Storm Arc Yulian's experience in the Warrior Ceremony left him concerned for the state of the Desert Tribes in relation to the powerful and united Kingdoms of the Continents. In order to utilize the remarkable but divided strength of the warriors of the desert, Yulian returns to Pareia and decides to create a powerful division of Warriors to train until they can surpass that of the Desert Blades, and effectively face any threat that may appear, and ultimately help him unite the Red Desert and operate on an equal level to the Eastern and Western continents. Upon his return to his tribe, Yulian proposes this idea to his father and begins testing young warriors of his tribe to join. In the 13th month of Continental Calendar Year 251, Yulian officially forms this division and names it Red Storm. Tribe War Arc Due to his failure to follow orders issued by supreme warrior Egene, Yulian got imprisoned for breaking the military rule. the punishment involved him being put in a deep pit in the desert. After serving his punishment, Yulian and the red storm are tasked by the supreme warrior Egene to take to the front lines and lead the assault against the Shuruari's Basura. One of their three strongest swordsmen. Initially Yulian thought that no other human with the exception of his master Noya and Ruff could best him on the grounds of physical strength. He was shocked by Basura's strength and the fact that Basura could not only cope with his attacks but also overwhelm him. As the fight went on although Yulian had an edge in physical capability, he struggled against Basura given that he relied on his experince as a 100 battle veteran to compensate. Unlike Yulian, Basura made effective use of his soldiers. When Yulian accused Basura of lacking a warrior's honor Basura retorted that this was only something a brat would say, highlighting Yulian's naivete as a warrior fighting in a war. Basura elaborates that the reason that he was able to become one of three greatest swordsmen was due to the fact that he survived longest. This efficiency allowed Basura to tire Yulian to the point that the former had his inner ki depleted. it was the timely intervention of the red storm soldiers that saved Yulian and forced Basura to retreat. Power and Abilities Fallen Sun Equipment Gallery Quote * (To Trekol, Haisha Sanaken, Shubeon, Thrint, Pere Provoke) "Even if this sands turns red. No, even if the whole Desert is dyed with red, in order to unite as one. I need your powers."Chapter 74, page 4 Trivia Note: This section is under construction and revision. References Site Navigation Category:Pareia Tribe Category:Red Storm Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Category:Glow